Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World Rewritten
by HeavyJ15
Summary: James is a sayian from the real world when he is flung into the world of Drahon Ball Z. He will train and become a Z Fighter and fight alongside his brother Son Goku.


** This is a rewritten version of Sucked Into The Dragon Ball Z World. The reason I am rewriting it since it was rushed, and I now have more time to put into Fan Fiction. Also I modified my OC James, and I promise on my author honor I will make no more changes to my OC so check my profile to see the changes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC James**

**James POV**

I was walking home from school with a stormy look in my dark blue eyes, as rain-soaked my spiky black hair and my 4 bangs hung in front of my face dripping droplets of water. I clenched my hand tightly as blood fell from my hand and my nails dug into the palm of my hands.

The air around me seemed to become more dense though I didn't notice this. Some jerks at school had made fun of me having no parents and that stung deep. I unlocked the door of my apartment, and stormed in and plopped into a chair. I turned on the TV and my bad mood faded away as I saw the beginning of a Dragon Ball Z Marathon. I smiled.

**Later That Night Around Midnight**

I was watching the episode where Goku met Mirai Trunks when suddenly there was a sound of thunder outside though I paid no heed to this. Suddenly the power went out as I cursed loudly. I stood up and tried to find my way to the kitchen while falling over things when suddenly I heard a tornado siren blare in the distance.

"Oh man oh man oh man!"I yelled running to the basement the apartment provided when suddenly the roof of the apartment was torn off. I lunged forward grabbing a water pipe as the tornado began trying to pull me in. My eyes widened with fear when I lost my grip and I was flung into the spiraling vortex of face began to go blue as I couldn't breath in the windy terror without it pounding my lungs.

I yelled in pain when a piece of debris flew by and slammed into my ribs and something sharp cut me in the face and I slammed into a bunch of other flying debris.

My vision began to blur and the last thing I saw was me nearing a blue body of light near the heart of the tornado.

**In The Dragon Ball Z World**

**Goku POV**

I was fishing with my 5-year-old son Gohan Just as I was about to grab he fish a large gust of wind blew knocking both me and Golan over and after the wind ended I sensed a persons kai I picked up Gohan and ran in the direction the was kai and when I arrived there what I saw made both me and Gohan skin pale.

A boy around 16 was leaning against a tree covered in blood and had a large gash on the left side of his face. Nimbus I yelled loudly as the yellow cloud flew by and landed nearby. I picked hm up slinging him over my shoulder and flew off on the nimbus with Gohan sitting on my other shoulder hoping Chi-Chi could help heal the teen.

**Several Hours Later**

**James POV**

I began to stir. I groaned at the pain my body was in. My eyes opened and I hissed in pain as my eyes painfully adjusted to the light. After they focused I noticed something off. Everything was more colorful. My eyes widened when I realized I was seeing anime. I painfully sat up seeing I was in an anime bed.

I looked at my hands and saw they were anime too. My mind began to go into overload.

I felt something at my waist and I pulled off the blanket and resisted the urge to faint when I saw a brown tail attached to me. I heard a door open and I turned to see a 5-year-old Gohan walk in. "_I am in the World of Dragon Ball Z._" I screamed in my head.

"Mommy tested your blood to see if you had any relatives." Gohan said. "Did she find any?" I asked slowly. Gohan smiled. "Yeah you are my uncle and daddy's brother!" Gohan yelled happily. That made me crack. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I fainted.

**Later**

I was sitting at a table in a kitchen with Goku, Gohan, and Chi-Chi. I had accepted the fact I was now in world that shouldn't even exist. To my shock and utter disgust I now ate like all the other sayians and I didn't have much control over the speed I ate at as I seemed to get even more hungry if I ate slower.

I also consumed enough to feed 10 fat kings. "Do you want to learn how to fight." Goku asked me after eating an entire ham and I agreed before Goku's wife could speak making her glare at me and mumble karate bums. "Goku has to get ready for something so you will have to go to Roshi." Chi-Chi said as I groaned.

Goku then brought me outside and called nimbus and luckily I was pure hearted enough to get on it. "Nimbus to Roshi."Goku said and I screamed in horror as the nimbus flew off and I clutched the nimbus and held on for dear life as the cloud flew through the sky's at super sonic speed. After a long

**heart** stopping ride we neared the kame house.

**Bulma POV**

I was standing on Kame island along with Krillin and Yamcha as we were visiting Roshi. I slapped Roshi across he face when he acted perverted. I opened my mouth to say something when we heard a faint scream.

We all looked up and saw nimbus flying out of control with someone on the cloud. "I CAN'T STOP THIS THING!" the person screamed and the nimbus suddenly halted as the boy was flung off the cloud and collided with me as he was now looking into my face and he was on top of me. He quickly got up and so did I as we were blushing. Roshi giggled and we turned and glared at him. "Goku told me to come and ask him to help me train to become strong." the boy said.

"You want to get strong stick man Yamcha said as the boy winced at the jab at how then he is and I glared at Yamcha. Roshi brought out a training shell Goku used when he was a child and placed it on the boys back when he wasn't looking as he crumpled to the floor and I winced again. "My name is James he said in a strained voice."This is gonna take a while I said sighing and placing my hand on my forehead.

**There is the end of chapter 1. I won't be pairing James with Bulma as Bulma is over 10 years older than James. I am thinking of paring him with someone after this story when he is tell me if you know a good beta. R&R. ****HeavyJ15 Out**


End file.
